Draekon Life
by Fandom King
Summary: This is inspired by Scioneeris' 'There Be Dragons, Harry' and stories like. Colin Creevery comes into his inheritance early. He doesn't realize this. When he finds out he learns that he is a rare type of magical creature called a Draekon. And to top it off he is a rare type of Draekon. How did this happen? The answer is the one he's been getting since he started Hogwarts; Magic.
1. Prologue

Hello. This is not my first fanfic, by far. Hope you guys like it. I don't own any characters you reconize.

~Ryu

* * *

Draekons are human dragon hybrids that originated from countries with colder climates like Russia or Ukraine. Each Draekon is classified by their position in a circle. There are three main positions. They are the Alpha, the dominate of the circle, the Beta, the second dominate, and the Omega, or submissive. An Omega Draekon is the bearer. He or she is the extremely protective of their hatchlings. A Draekon will come into his or her inheritance at sixteen. If an Omega is extremely powerful they will reach their inheritance a year early. Also a Draekon has one out of six elemental magicks. These magicks are Earth, Air, Water, Fire, Shadow, and Lightning. Sometimes a Draekon will have no elemental affinity. These Draekon's are usually born of two humans that have no creature blood in them and are classified as Magic Draekon's. They are called this because Magic herself chose them to be a Draekon. This is the story of a Magic Draekon and his circle.


	2. Chapter One

**Sorry it's late, but I write on my phone(which cannot be used again) but I can't update on the mobile site or the desktop site(on my phone). I had no access to a computer until today so I couldn't up date. Also I'm sorry it's so short, my phone makes it look longer than it is.**

* * *

_Colin P.O.V._

I scream in pain. This pain is unbearable and relentless. It feels as though my back is being ripped open and my skin ripped off. The pain stopped and I gasp in relief. I start to fall asleep when I see the time. It's 03:30. I sigh, no point in going to sleep when I have to get back up in three hours. 'How am I going to move, I'm extremely sore?' I think. Right then relief floods my body and I'm no longer sore. My magic must be working overtime to heal this. I turn off my alarm and go downstairs to make some coffee. When I get downstairs I notice my dad making coffee. He turns around.

"Hey son, have a bad dream?" He asks. I realize he must've heard my screaming and that I wasn't screaming for very long.

"Yeah." I say in reply. "It was the one where I was lying on the floor at Hogwarts in a pool of my blood." I lie easily.

He pours two cups of coffee and offers me one. I accept it graciously. I sip the delicious elixir. I perk up almost instantly. My dad laughs. "It's always funny to see you when you take your first sip coffee."

I smile. "I've missed these talks with you. Hogwarts has changed me so much. I love it there but I wish that I could see you and mum more."

We carry on this conversation until mum comes downstairs. We look at the time and realize that we need to leave immediately so we can meet the Weaselys at Diagon Alley on time.

When we get to Charing Cross Road, I lead dad into the Leaky Couldron. I see Ginny Weasely waving at us. I run over.

"Does Harry look hotter than he did last year?" I whisper.

She nods. "Oh my Merlin, yes. He grew his hair out and he has an amazing tan."

I giggle. "Do you think that I have a chance?" Another nod. "Seriously?"

"Totally!" She exclaimes. "I can hear him talk in his sleep and sometimes it's about you!"

I silently squeal. "Here he comes!" I turn around. Ginny's right, he is hotter than he was last year. "You're drooling." I blush and Ginny giggles. I glare at her. Another giggle.

"Hey Colin, Ginny. How are you Colin?" Harry asks. He smells amazing, kinda like honey and chocolate.

"Hi Harry, I'm doing good. How 'bout you?" I reply.

"I'm doing great now that Ron isn't bothering me, he can be so annoying." I giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You." He pouts at my statement.

"I need to catch up with Hermione. I'll see you guys later." Harry says apologeticly.

"Bye!" Ginny winks at me.

_Harry P.O.V._

Telling Colin and Ginny that lie may not have been ethical, but it was necessary. I came into inheritance recently and I want to do some research on magical creatures, so I can find out what I am. I head to Flourish and Blotts to find some books on creature inheritance and those mentioned. While I'm browsing their books, I find one called 'Draekon Life'. It seems promising, so I grab it and checkout.

_~~~SUPER AMAZING TIME LORD SKIP~~~_

"Hmm, of what I've read of this, it seems that you're a Draekon. An Alpha at that." Hermione tells me quietly.

"That's what I got too." I pause. "Hmm, can I see the book, specifically on mates?" Hermione flips to the mating section.

"Usually the Omega chooses the draekons in a circle, a family." I read. "I guess I have to wait for an Omega to approach me."

_No P.O.V._

Little does Harry know that a very special Omega is coming into his inheritance as a Draekon.


End file.
